Odyssey
by NatNicole
Summary: A pair of siblings find themselves in a whole other World. A world... of Pokémon!


**Disclaimer** : I own NOTHING except my O.C.s!

Much inspired by the **awesome** fic _'Y'know Nothing, Jon Snow!'_ by Umodin. And reading Pokefan87's _'Serena's Sister'_ today gave me the inspiration to work on this until I had the 1st Episode ready to be published here.

Note that this is a slight crossover in that it starts out inside the _'Harry Potter'_ world, but ONLY as an introduction of the two protagonists  & to show how the duo dimensional-travels. After that, no more H.P. to be found here!

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Summary:** A pair of siblings find themselves in a whole other World. A world... of Pokémon!

* * *

 ** _POKÉMON CHRONICLES_**

* * *

 **Episode 1. Strange new world**

* * *

An 11-year-old boy and a 17-year-old girl were sitting inside a steam train's compartment.

The boy had a sunkissed face, light emerald eyes and a wild mess of jet-black hair. He was wearing baggy (but, thankfully, no longer oversized) denim jeans and a brand-new forest green, chequered button-up shirt over a white T-shirt. His fingers felt the soft fabric, amazement clear on the child's heart-shaped face. He turned a grateful gaze on the girl, whom had a pale complexion, as he murmured: " **Thank you**. I promise I'll pay you back."

"Nonsense! What are big sisters for?" she replied with a hint of indignation that he felt the need to compensate her for having turned his cousin's rags into fitting clothes that the preteen actually liked. The girl ran a hand through the jet-black hair falling to her shoulders in wild curls with a frown. Her heavy-lidded, stormy gray eyes darkened in anger. _I swear, Dursleys, you'll **pay** for hurting an innocent kid!_

He blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

 _...He needs a break._ She knelt in front of him, gently placing a hand on each shoulder. "Cory, do you want to travel to a whole new place where **no-one** has ever heard of Harry James Potter?"

After a long moment of silence, during which the young boy considered his options. He eventually nodded. "I hope it's far away from the Dursleys..."

 _...I probably wasn't meant to hear that. Poor kid!_ Plastering on as encouraging a smile as she could at the moment, the girl said: "I promise."

She shrank his belongings with a wave of her Magic wand and pocketed them. Followed by carefully hugging Cory so as to not startle the kid. They then vanished from the compartment.

* * *

The duo appeared at the front steps of a large building known as Gringrotts bank. After withdrawing all their Galleons (large gold coins), Sickles (silver coins) and Knuts (small bronze coins), they disappeared again. Except this time it was by purple-tinted black wisps rapidly growing from their dark shadow to flow upwards and swallowing them. The 'egg' then instantly disappeared without a trace.

* * *

It reappeared in nothingness, diffusing to reveal the human duo plus bird (whom used Harry's shoulder as a perch). They clung to each other as the young pair found themselves falling through the surrounding white-grey fog, faint whispers filling their ears. They screamed and Hedwig the snowy owl hooted as she flapped her wings like crazy, but their surroundings of **emptiness** left no echo.

After what was only seconds yet felt like eternity, Alexia mentally screamed: _GET US OUTTA HERE!_

 _"Very well,"_ an unfamiliar deep voice replied, followed by a blinding flash of rainbow light which was accompanied by a joyful giggle from a much younger voice.

* * *

He felt a soft breeze on his youthful face and what might have been grass underneath himself, heard the rustle of leaves. The 11-year-old moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. _Oww..._ Harry – no, **Cory** ; he was no longer Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, he was now Corvus Grim – thought as he tried and failed to shift his position. _...Everything hurts!_

* * *

"Urgh... Did somebody get the number of that truck?" the girl groaned, rubbing her face as she slowly, painfully sat up. _My limbs feel like they're about to fall off..._ Regaining her bearings, she whispered in shocked realization: "We're on another World..." A groan. "I'mma total idiot!"

 _Whoever brought us here clearly misunderstood my intentions. Then again, if I had just Shadow-Teleported us to another country and gone forward form there rather than just taking us to any random place where NO-ONE has ever heard of the Boy-Who-Lived, this never would've happened._

Guilt filled her as she turned to the child beside herself. Alexia shifted to sit on her knees, gently moving Cory onto her lap. He looked at her with bleary eyes, which fluttered shut a moment later. "Sleep, kiddo. You're gonna need the rest after that jump through space and time."

Alexia sighed as she moved into a more comfortable sitting position. _Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while..._ Frowning, the ravenette pulled out of the right-hand pocket of her unzipped black hoodie (with a snowflake as the zipper's puller and its inside sky blue) five different objects. The first two seemed to be like a pair of toy boarding school trunks, next a stick which looked as though it had been specifically made to strongly resemble an extra long finger's bones, then a silvery cloak, and lastly a golden ring with an onyx, diamond-shaped stone set in it.

To her alarm, a bright blue spark left Alexia's fingertips and made each item glow in a similar light. The trunks grew from the being like matchboxes to their full size and then **changed**. Alexia could only gape as they turned into a pair of backpacks – one black and various shades blue, the other same except with white and green instead – before her shocked eyes. The teenager could only watch as the other three items turned into a bone-white ball, a silver headband that had an emerald lightning bolt jewel on it, and an apparent wristwatch respectively.

As the glow from all five objects faded, Alexia hesitated before taking her trunk-turned-backpack and started emptying it. _All my Potions ingredients have turned into unfamiliar herbs, plus my books have changed their covers and contents!_ She put back the text she'd flicked through, it's subject of _'Historical Facts and Legends'_ interesting but highly irrelevant considering their current predicament. To top off the strangeness, when the witch took out her dark purple pouch, she discovered that its Galleons had turned into literal gold bars, the Sickles having their image replaced by a 'P' with a double strikethrough, and her Knuts were now sporting _'PM'_ on them.

Alexia quickly retrieved a black pouch from her brand-new backpack to put the former Galleons into, then placed the bronze coins into a navy blue one. She kept the silver coins in her money-pouch. It was pocketed, whereas the other two pouches went into a small pocket of the backpack. Next she organized the rest of her belongings as best she could, followed by doing the same with Cory's stuff. _Weird! None of our clothes were changed. Come to think of it, that's a good thing. Wouldn't want some bizarre hocus pocus mess with **my** stuff even more!_

Dusting down her white mini-dress (which had a zigzagging hem) and black tracksuit bottoms with a thin white stripe going down each leg, the female Grim sibling muttered: "When will I learn to look before I leap…?"

"Hoo!"

"ACK!" Startled, Alexia fell over face-first. She got up into a crawling position and looked around for the source of that sound. What the 17-year-old saw prompted her to deadpan: "Of course…"

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and hooted again, amber eyes (now with whites surrounding the irises) watching Alexia as the teen facepalmed. She (Hedwig) had gained some small changes in appearance, a few of them being clearly notable – her wings and tail were pale blue in colour, and she had thick cyan eyebrows that also seemed to be trident-like horns.

"Did you... turn into a Noctowl?" Alexia questioned the snowy owl, taking hold of her square jaw as she sat down and crossed her legs. Hedwig nodded with another hoot. "Sooo... we're in the Pokémon Universe?" A nod. She promptly fell onto her back, sarcastically mumbling: " **Fantastic**! Really, Bella, you've outdone yourself! Of all the **brilliant** plans I've had, this one takes the cake! Dragging an innocent kid into a whole other World."

Kicking up her feet (clad in navy blue ankle boots), Alexia accidentally startled the animal-turned-Pokémon. "Sorry, Hedwig!" She sighed again. "On the plus side, this explains why my former _'History of Magic'_ book is now about some 'Three Beasts' an' **tons** of other stuff."

Cory's groaning alerted her that he was waking up. At once rising into a sitting position and looking at him in concern, Alexia gently asked: "Hey, kiddo. You O.K.?"

"I'm fine. Just **tired**..."

Wincing, the teen glanced at Hedwig as the former snowy owl flew to her owner and preened his hair with her black beak in vain. Alexia retrieved a bottle of water ( _At least **something** hasn't changed!_ ) from her backpack and handed it to the 11-year-old. Once Cory had drank to his heart's content, she had a sip herself and then packed the bottle away to be saved for later.

"Where are we?" the shorter ravenette asked curiously, taking his new surroundings in with wide eyes. Which somehow widened even more at seeing his animal companion's new appearance. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HEDWIG?!"

Alexia shrugged, replying with a sheepish smile: "Magick?" She looked apologetic at her new brother's scowl. "Okay, so I landed us into another Universe on accident. The Pokémon World, to be specific."

Cory blinked. "What's a 'pokemon'?"

"They're like animals, except bigger and with superpowers."

"...COOL!"

 _If this were an anime, I'd be sweatdropping right now. **Really** , Cory?_ "Kid, how do you just accept this so easily?"

He shrugged, rubbing his nose. "Only a month ago, I found out I'm a wizard; and earlier today we became blood-siblings, you gave me new clothes and us two jumped around with Magic. Why **wouldn't** I believe you after all that?"

"Huh. Good point."

The pair gabbed the straps of their respective backpacks, put them on, and got up to start walking through the forest with Hedwig flying overhead. It didn't take long for them to reach the outskirts of a town.

"Do you recognize this place?" Cory asked shyly. He frowned at Alexia's head-shake. "Drat! Now what do we do?"

Frowning in thought, she mentally ran through their options: _We can admit we're not from Pokémon World and ask for help on what to do, find a place to rest, or just wing it. Revealing our origins is risky as hell, sooo..._ "Cory, do ya want to find something to eat?"

The 11-year-old shook his head, then blushed as his stomach loudly growled. He glared at Alexia for snickering. "I guess I'm hungry. Huh? Sure thing, Hedwig!" The noctowl was now perching on his shoulder again.

The older ravenette blinked. "Did you just understand her hooting?"

Her little brother gave Alexia a puzzled look. "Umm, yeah? Hedwig said 'I want a snack'."

"Oh.

...Wait, **WHAT**?!"

* * *

A.N.: This is the first (& hopefully last) time I touch on the duo's origins; from the fic's second Episode onwards, my story is strictly in the **Pokémon World** and there'll be next to **NO** references to the Potter Universe. So Alexia  & Cory are basically O.C.s now.

Also, there's proof in the Anime (for details, see bulbapedia . bulbagarden wiki / Animals _ in _ the _ Pok%C3%A9mon _ world , with spaces removed) that animals exist in the Pokémon World. However, I find that fact confusing so I'm ignoring it; in this story, Pokémon REPLACE animals. What exactly that means will be explored a bit later on.

P.S. Littleroot Town does NOT have a major body of water beyond the pond mentioned, as that is a discrepancy between the Anime & the Games. And, in case it wasn't clear, page breaks signify either POV / place / time change.


End file.
